tskrfandomcom-20200214-history
Reign of Jon Arryn
The tenth Crown Administration of Westeros and the genre was House Arryn under the rule of King Jon Arryn, or SwornAllegiance. He had served for 10 years, the equivalent of total Monarchs at the time — one year for each King. He was both the first House Arryn and Lord from the Vale to become King of the Seven Kingdoms. He succeeded King Orys Baratheon, and in the decade of being King, he would have one Hand of the King, Lord Hand Beric I Dayne, and now continuing the now-recognized tradition of Hand of the King’s as the unofficial successor; King Beric I Dayne, or Sanguinum. He was also the first King of the first Century after King Orys Baratheon. Early Reign During the beginning of his reign, King Jon Arryn was forced to pick up the pieces of what came before, with the massive drought in genre activity. He started off by taking a diplomatic, yet firm approach with the Houses that survived the drought from under King Orys Baratheon. At the time, the active Houses were House Arryn, House Dayne, House Targaryen, House Lannister, House Swann, House Blackmont, House Martell, and House Manderly. Other Houses were around, but were too minor to be considered as influential enough, although the abundance of Houses had drastically reduced when compared to King Lann Lannister’s reign. Aftermath of the Activity Drought With the drought of activity of Houses, activity and the stagnancy that had begun with Innovativemind and the development team, King Jon Arryn was forced to make the best of a bad situation. During and shortly after his ascension, genre activity picked up once again, with the arrival of a new King. The unfortunate but honest feeling of most members of the Genre was a demoralized one. For the first time in history, other and worse Genres had overtaken Innovativemind’s genre as the most prestigious to be in. It was a sign of the times, and a hard time for the genre. Despite this, King Jon Arryn made efforts at first in order to curb this. Rallies at King’s Landing were encouraged and did work for a bit, but the problems were only going to get worse — it’s just nobody knew it yet. The Rebuild of the Kingsguard With the resignation of the Kingsguard during King Orys Baratheon’s reign, King Jon Arryn was also tasked with the rebuild of the entire Kingsguard order. King Jon Arryn selected AsanoAkihiro as the new Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. Other notable new Kingsguard Knights were actually strong selections, with the most notable ones being SwornDestiny, WalletReacher, Roblocarl, and GhostOfTheToaster. The rebuilder Kingsguard, while not as prestigious or experienced as the previous Kingsguard, were considered as strong picks and a worthy successor. Tensions during Peacetimes In King Jon Arryn’s entire reign as monarch, he had a mostly peaceful reign. He was the second King to have zero Crown Rebellions during his reign, like King Lann Lannister. Unlike King Lann Lannister however, this was achieved mainly because of the drought in activity, which, although activity had gotten better at first, the progress began to dissipate. He, while diplomatic, still got into political disputes with multiple Houses. After the defeat during the Return of the Dragon, House Targaryen had stayed around and made many efforts in order to grapple away power and influence over the Seven Kingdoms, much to the annoyance of King Jon Arryn. House Swann was also considered a ‘thorn in the side’ by the Crown, as they were also working to politically undermine House Arryn. Regardless, peace had managed to prevail — although it was more due to all the Houses rebuilding and attempting to retain their activity, so very few Houses were in a position to rebel. Late Reign Later on during his reign, King Jon Arryn had began to become disinterested in the genre as a whole. This was due to two known primary reasons: Genre Activity was a slow work in progress, and the genre was essentially in an ‘intermission’ state. The second being that, with the low activity — King’s Landing had only roughly 20-25 people on per night — the peace times had continued seemingly endlessly. He lost interest because, at the time, politics was not as much as a factor. Everything felt like it was on life support, and he was in the majority — the community felt the genre had been crippled by it. Very few houses were genuinely active at this time. One of the few majorly active Houses, was House Dayne. House Dayne managed to hold strong activity through a tight-knit community of members. Since King Jon Arryn’s ascension to the throne, House Dayne was House Arryn’s closest ally. However, King Jon Arryn did not want to resign the throne to House Dayne, despite his waning interest in the genre overall. This was likely because of the work put in and required into not only gaining the Crown, but holding onto it — which is much more difficult than winning it. It’s also possible due to the fact, that most Kings see everyone below them, as their vassals, that he did not see a subordinate as his equal. This, however, is just speculation. Near the end of his reign, the majority of both his House Arryn and the Kingsguard had lost interest in the genre as well, and had decided to resign together. This, and the King’s reduced activity, had backtracked a lot of progress that was made, and the activity in the genre had returned from 20-25 during his early reign, back to a complete zero during his late reign. Legacy King Jon Arryn is remembered as an inconsiderate King. Although he did not take being King overly serious like previous Crowns, he was a Monarch who was willing to stand his ground. Even though he was open to diplomacy, he was not open to being pushed around or pressured into a political loss for himself. Although he lost interest and got bored of ruling, in the time he did work towards the betterment of the genre, he managed to increase activity, as well as an actually decent successor to the previous Kingsguard. The later parts of his reign, however, do leave a lot to be desired, as in the time he wasted in staying as King, he could’ve done a lot more to improve the genre not only for future rulers, but for everyone. He also had the ability to step down and let someone who wanted to lead, lead — but became blinded by self interests. Eventually though, his disinterest and boredom overruled his desire to hold his throne, and he abdicated his throne. However, even with all this considered, it’s hard to judge when a minor issue had evolved into a void of interest within genre leadership. Category:Monarch Category:Political Category:House